Different Twist
by GuiltyxFate
Summary: Eve has been in the Elgang for a while now, ever since that moment, she met Elsword. She is getting used to relying on her friends more and more. But what happens when she now has a crush?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey, I'll be your friend!" That's the first kindest words anyone had said to me before. I remember the day like it was yesterday. Who am I kidding it was yesterday. The red haired boy smiles welcoming me to become his friend. I am Eve, Queen of Nasods, over centuries my kind have become extinct and my mission now is to revive my whole race, the Nasods. I have woke up from my slumber by this red hair boy named Elsword and his friends. I have then become a friend of his and which I will follow them in search of the El shards in order to revive my race.

Eve pov

System checks all perfect it's been a few days since I have joined the search of the El. But I haven't become close to my comrades. I don't know how to act towards them and I don't know what they think of me as. I think this is something called nervous. I walk out of my room and see a beautiful elf setting food on the table.

The elf looks at me with a smile "Oh good morning My lady breakfast is ready"

"Good morning Rena and don't be so formal we are friends now you can address me by my name," I said as I slowly eat my food in a royal manner.

"Heehee okay Eevee-chan," Rena said and went up stairs "I'm going to wake Aisha up enjoy the food!"

After finishing my breakfast I went back upstairs and brushes my hair. Two small Nasods the black one named Moby and the white named Remy sits on my lap while I prepare. I took off my pajamas and puts on a no sleeve hoodie with sweat pants and went back down stairs. "Good morning Aisha"

"W-what o-oh go-od mo-Ing Ev-ve," Aisha said while dozing off.

"I'll be going out a bit"

"Be sure to stay covered some people in town are not fans of Nasods?" Rena said in a worried voice.

"It's okay I'll be careful" I wave at Rena and Aisha and left the girls dorm. I walk down the street in the forest. I hear a rustling sound and followed it. After went passing some branches and bushes I saw Elsword, the scarlet haired knight swings his great sword. He turned around and smiled at me with his teeth showing and closing his eyes.

"Good morning Princess you sleep well last night?" He puts away his sword and walks towards a bench and sat down.

"Yes thank you for asking and you don't have to call me princess" I felt little uncomfortable being called princess after losing my whole race. I then walk toward him and sat on the bench too. I look around at the beautiful view.

"It's a nice day today don't you think? Princess?" He said without looking at me with a smile.

"I told you not to call me princess." I felt a little repetitive and slightly annoyed.

"HEY ELBRAT ARE YOU BEING RUDE TO EVE!" Aisha said with a loud and angry voice.

"YOU'RE SO LOUD I BET YOU WOKE UP THE WHOLE TOWN" Elsword yelled back at her with another personality.

I stand up and walk away while Aisha and Elsword keep complaining about childish things until Rena come and stop them. I walk around the park and saw Raven. "Good morning Raven, how're the new modifications on your Nasod arm doing?"

"It's perfect it felt much easier to move in right now, thanks a lot. He said moving his Nasods arm around.

"It's nice to know any way I'll be going back to the girl's dorm, bye." I waved and walked away. Looks like everyone is doing good. I guess I'll go to town and look for some mechanical pieces before returning to the girl's dorm. I walk around elder and talk to Echo about pieces for my drones. I then saw a light blue crystal necklace. The color and structure are munificent and elegant.

Elsword pov

After having Rena scream at me and Aisha I decided to continue my practice. I must get strong to protect my friends. I put weights on my legs and arms and swing my sword at training monkeys. After a while, I change into new clothing and head to town. While at the town I saw Eve looking at some jewelry. I didn't know Nasods can be interested in that stuff. "Hey princess, what you looking at"

Eve surprisingly turns around and look at me, "Oh hi Elsword I'm just looking at something that caught my eye, but it doesn't matter now" she looks like she try's to hide the fact she likes the necklace.

"Hey shopkeeper let me get this necklace" I pick up the necklace while saying it to the shop owner. The owner quickly wraps it in a small box like a gift and exchange it with ED.

"Why you bought it?" Eve questioned me.

"Well Grapehead's birthday is coming so I might as well by her something" I tried to look annoyed but can't help smiling

Eve pov

What is this feeling that Elsword wanted to give Aisha a gift? It's normal that humans give gifts on birthdays why I feel this way. On top of the fact he is smiling. "Oh, I didn't know that Aisha birthday is coming."

"Well, of course, you just have joined the team it's normal that you won't notice it, anyway let's head back it's getting dark soon."

"You go on ahead I still wanna look at some things." I lied unreasonably, but maybe it was because of this feeling that I don't want to stay with him for now.

"Oh okay then see you later princess" he waved and run back to the dorms.

It's weird I'm not supposed to feel feelings because Nasods Are unable to but I still can senses them. I kept on thinking about this problem while walking around the town. I keep walking and thinking until I ran into someone and my hood fell off.

"Hey, look isn't that a Nasod." Someone whisper.

"Yeah looks at her, what is that thing on her forehead. It's so ugly"

"Why is a Nasod doing here in the first place isn't the Nasods suppose to be working in the airship and mines?"

"Maybe she is not one of the companies Nasods"

"Eh but aren't all other Nasods destroyed?"

"Whatever if that Nasod is a company Nasod or not it's still trash"

I quickly hood myself and cover my ears. What's this feeling is this the feeling of fear. Am I scared? No, I shouldn't able to, I can't, I don't like this. Then a memory flashes back into the Great War between humans and Nasods. Many Nasods are destroyed and melt down even if they are alive or dead. All the Nasods threw away like trash. That's it I'm just a leftover of trash. I'm been ruling over nothing and I'll be reviving nothing. Suddenly a felt like I have been picked up. I look up and see Elsword.

"Princess everyone is waiting for you," Elsword said with a kind smile.

"Look what is that boy doing."

"What is he thinking"

"Sorry people there is nothing to see I just have come to escort the princess home. "

"Princess? Did he say, princess?" Everyone in the crowd started to question

"Leave this town and don't come back you brat and take the filthy Nasod with you!" Someone said before the crowd join and start throwing rocks at Elsword.

"Shut up, " Elsword said in a dark glare the crowd soon stop talking and Elsword being to walk with me in his arms. I look at him his face filled with anger but then he looked at me with a gentle smile. "Are you okay princess?"

I nod in response. "Why did you do that."

"Because they treated you like any other machines, and I dislike it. You're alive Eve you're not just a machine."

I stayed in silence for a while then bury my face into his chest "Elsword. Why is there water coming out of my eyes? Why does my chest hurt."

"Those are tears it's an emotion, tears show that the person is sad, " he said as he wipes my tears.

"But Nasods *hic* can't feel *hic* emotions, they *hic* don't have *hic* them. There must be something wrong *hic* with my system"

"Of course you can feel emotions you are living aren't you? There is nothing wrong it's normal" he sat me down on a tree trump and wipes my tears

"N-no I can't *hic* this is ridiculous *hic* I couldn't do anything right *hic* I'm a failure as a queen *hic* I'm so weak and pathetic *hic* I should just be gone with my race back in the Great War *hic*" I screamed but couldn't stop my hiccups while I speak.

Then Elsword hugged me.

"Princess it's okay you're not a failure. You are a brave princess that tries to revive your race. no matter what you must remember that. You will get the stronger princess and you will revive your race. If you ever need assistance I'll be your blade. " he said as he goes on one knee, hold my hand and kisses it. "My princess"

I burst into tears. I feel the emotions rising up my circuits and hugs Elsword tightly. This is the first time I felt the emotion sadness. "thank you Elsword! Thank you so much! Thank for believing me!" I sobbed. And the first time to feel happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After that moment I stop sobbing elsword wipe my tears and carry me back to the dorm. He put me down in front of the girls dorm and says good night before leaving to the boys dorm. When I entered the house Aisha and Rena hugged me with tears in their eyes.

"Where have you gone We missed you so much, don't ever do that again" they sob.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again, and I just want to sleep now." I said looking at the floor.

Rena stop crying and said "Okay, have a good rest now"

I entered my room and drop down on my bed. Elsword is the only thing on my mind right now and what he had said to me. I kept remembering the moment when elsword kissed my hand. I held up my hand and look at the area he kissed. I felt heat rising up my face and can't help but to smile. My core (heart) start to pound rapidly. I promise to revive my race and I will revive them. Thank you for believing me elsword. Then I went to sleep with a smile.

Elsword pov

What should I do. What should I do. I did something so embarrassing, but at least Eve is safe. I can't sleep at all too much things have happen today. I look over at a small box. Ashia's birthday is coming up... I wonder what she will say about the present I gave her.. After a while of laying on my bed look at the Ceiling i got up and wear my hoodie and went outside with my training sword. I start training and practicing my technics.

"Up so early red head?"

I turn around at the voice and sees Ashia in her purple pajamas. I smiled "looks who's talking, your up early yourself."

She giggled softy "yea I guess your right." She tossed me a water bottle.

"Thanks" I caught it and drink it. "You should go back to sleep it's still early"

"I guess you're right." Than she tossed me a towel.

"Isn't this yours?" I ask Holding it up

"Y-yea but since you're so sweaty a-and I have a towel right now I guess you can u-use it." She looks away

"Thanks Ashia " I said smiling before wiping myself with the towel.

"I-I'm going back to the dorm. You get some sleep too Kay. I don't want you to walk around like a zombie tomorrow.." She turns and leaves

After she leaves I drop on the ground. That was so embarrassing... I'm using her towel.. that she use every day when she work out... It smells nice. W-what am I thinking. I should return this to her tomorrow. Ugh my heart is pounding so fast right now. I snap out of my fantasy and continue training. What's wrong with me.


	3. Chapter 3

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter 3 /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Elsword pov/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Today is Aisha's birthday, us boys was preparing for the party and the girls went out shopping. "Raven what are you going to give Aisha for her birthday?" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He looked at me "it's a secret but you'll find out at the party" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"After he said that I was confused. What is the secret present. The girls come back just when we finished the preparations. "Happy birthday Aisha!" Everyone says loudly and sang the birthday song. As everyone is giving out gifts I told Aisha to meet me outside. "Happy birthday Aisha and I love you, would you be my girl friend?" I handed her the case with the necklace. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She opened it and smiles "Sure, I love you too" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I smiled with the biggest smile anyone have ever seen. I leaned closer and kiss her on the lips./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Eve pov/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Today is Aisha's birthday. Me Rena and Aisha all go out to buy some clothing while the boys prepare the party. As usual I need to wear clothes that covers my whole body so I don't get seen as a nasod, again. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Let's go here next!" Rena happily said for the 20th time. We went to almost every store in the whole town and try on many clothes. When it's getting dark we went back to the house and celebrate Aisha's 16th birthday. After everyone give out gifts I went up to the balcony to get some fresh air and saw elsword with Aisha. Elsword handed Aisha a familiar box. Then I remember it was the box that has that necklace inside. After that moment my heart hurts like it's been stabbed. Elsword kisses Aisha in the lips. I went back into the house /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Eve what's wrong?" Raven catches my wrist,but I pull my hand away and keep walking towards my room and lock myself in./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Raven pov/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I saw eve crying as she head toward her room I try to stop her but it didn't work. I went outside and saw Aisha standing there as Elsword leaves. "Hey beautiful."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Aisha blushed and looked back at me "shut up! Your embarrassing me. Anyway Elsword asked me out I didn't know what to do so I just accept it, I didn't want to hurt him." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I brushed her hair to the side. "Okay I guess we should tell him later on." She nods and stand up on her tippy toe and kissed my lips and I kissed back. "I love you Aisha"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I love you to Raven." She replied./div 


	4. Chapter 4

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter 4 /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Eve pov./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"What was that yesterday. I don't get it. My chest hurts. And water keep flowing out of my eyes. I guessed Aisha and Elsword are couples. Which means they love each other. About 2 week passed since Elsword and Aisha been couples and 2 weeks when I felt pain in my chest. I got up from my bed and walk outside my room and saw Aisha dressed up. "Where you going Aisha?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oh eldork ask me out on a date" she said as she wear her stockings./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"My chest hurt again, and my throat hurt I barely say the word "okay" with out hearing my voice crack. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I watched as she leaves and decided to follow them./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Elsword pov/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I hold Aisha's hand and walk to the mall. We spend time looking at accessories and clothing, and bought some that matches us. During our break we are ice cream and talk about jokes at the food stands. I believed We had a great time together. I love everything about her, her giggles, smiles, and her beauty. I embrace her tightly. I'll never let her go. It's been 2 weeks and we had been enjoying being with each other. It was about noon when we exited the mall and saw Raven in from of the mall doors. "Oh hi Raven"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Without noticing Aisha walk towards Raven and kissed him. I look at them shocked. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Elsword. I- we wanted to tell you this on my birthday but. I didn't know you will ask me out. I didn't want to hurt your feelings but, me and Raven are in love. Really in love." Aisha look at me while holding Ravens hands./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I stare at them then. "It's fine. There is someone else I'm interested in too." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Aisha exhaled "that's good than you already find someone you liked! Me and Raven will go back to the dorms now see you there. Oh and you can have this back" she handed me the box with the necklace inside, I took it./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"They left, as soon as they disappear from my point of View I walk toward a Bench and sat down. Tears started to form and I put my hood on and lean back. I felt like there's nothing else in the world left for me. I don't care about anything now. I have lost my purposes to be happy. I just want time to stop. I gritted my teeth and sighed loudly. Why this is happening./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Eve pov./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Elsword and Aisha seem to have a good time together I looks to them from behind the corners. I feel jealousy. I wished that he was looking at me, smiling because of me, happy because of me. But, I wasn't, it was her. To him, she is special, and the one of his dreams. I'm just someone, his friend, and only his friend. I sat down on a bench and stop following them. Few mins or hours have pasted thinking about what I could be for him. I walk out side the mall to go back to the dorm but it started to rain heavily. I glance at the corners of my eyes and see something red in the rain. It couldn't be. I walk towards it ignore the fact it was raining. I was right it is him. "Why are you sitting in the rain Elsword.?" He looked at me and I see nothingness in his eyes. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oh, hi princess..." He said in a monotone voice. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I thought you were with Aisha where she go..?" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oh, she left with Raven."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oh, why?" I questioned /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"His hair covered his eyes. "The truth is Aisha never loved me. She loved Raven." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Shocked I tell him, "w-what about you..?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I like her. Very much, she is the love of my life. seeing her with someone else makes my heart hurt. But at least she is happy!" He looked at me smiling as tears rolled down his cheeks. I heart began to throb. "I don't know anymore. I.. Want to disappear.." He begin to walk away but I grab his wrist with both my hands. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Don't say that! Others need you! What about the promise you made me! About being there when I need you!" I feel tears beginning to form and can't stop cracking my voice each time I say a word. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm sorry, Princess." He turns to me. I see him about to smile, and it bring my hopes that he remembers how important he is, but it turn back into a frown. "I don't care anymore." He said with empty eyes. I loosen my grasp on his wrist and he slowly walking away in the rain leaving me behind. Elsword didn't come back to the dorm that night. In the morning the gang was having a meeting out side of the dorms Raven was deciding to move to Altera because of the need for information on the el shards. I saw Elsword walking towards the dorm. Aisha walked towards him /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Elsword where were you last night we are worried sick about you."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I was just out for some training" Elsword said with usual smile, but it's different, there's no feeling to it. Before l can say anything Elsword dismissed Us to leave for Altera. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter 5 /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I sat next to Elsword on the cargo airship heading for Altera. We stay silent until Elsword ask me a question. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Is Altera your home?" He said without looking at Me./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I wondered a bit and answer "I guess it is my home."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Are you excited?" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I hesitate answer. "I don't know." Than the silence come back and this time I broke it. "I'll get you a drink" I stand up and walks to the coffee area. There I saw Aisha with Raven alone. I peek over from the entrance. I saw them kissed./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Aisha than said "I'm glad Elsword can leave us alone, he is so gullible I can't believe he actually think I like someone like him. At least he bought me a bunch of stuff." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Why you give him back the necklace?" Raven replied /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It just looks so ugly I don't think it fit my style." she giggled. Now I know why Elsword was so depressed. Angrily I walk over to Aisha and slapped her. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""E-Eve?" Aisha look shocked holding her red cheek./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Aisha Elsword has give you everything he has to make you happy, how could you say something like that. If you don't like Elsword than you shouldn't even lay your filthy hands on him." I spoke/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I-it's not that I don't like him I already have someone else, and I don't think this is the first time he dated either! In fact I think he is already over it and found someone else." she said in defense./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I lean to her "Are you saying Elsword is a playboy? You don't know how he felt after you dumped, no, cheated on him. If you have a heart you would know how much he loved you"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""W-what you mean, how would you know, your just a Nasod!" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I start walking away but stand in front of the door before speaking loudly "At least I know I love him more than you" than walk back to Elsword. Before I can walk back to Elsword someone pull me in a small room. I struggled but than notice a familiar smell. I turn around to see Elsword wrapping his arms around me. My face start heating up. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Thank you Eve, thank you so much." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"My eyes widen and notice this is the first time he call me by my name. "It's nothing for the things you did for me." I said quietly but he can still hear me. Later we return to our seat. Elsword fell asleep on my shoulder and soon I fell asleep too. Holding hands./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Rena pov/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Click click must take more pictures Elsword and Eve looks so cute together!/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"THE END/div 


End file.
